Pieces of Time
by storylover18
Summary: So, I've finally been able to write the first chapter so please read and enjoy! The first chapter covers how Jack came to be a Pirate Lord.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Well it's certainly taken me long enough to finally write a chapter of **_**Pieces of Time**_** and I wish to thank you all for your patience. It was one of my goals to write an episode before school starts so here it is. I know there a couple of real explanations as to how Jack acquired his piece of eight but the ones I found don't work with each other so I though I'd make up my own version. Enjoy =)**

Calico Jack stood on the helm of his ship, watching as the walls of the narrow cave came dangerously close to his ship, _Neptune_. Although he was a confident Captain, he breathed a sigh of relief as the end of the passage way became visible. Moments later, Calico Jack was sitting in a long boat, being rowed to the dock by Old Dad the Cooper and Tom Brown. Next to him sat his friend and lover, Anne Boney. In his hand, Calico Jack held a small coin, turning it over and over until his fingers went tingly.

Old Dad the Cooper threw a rope and it caught on a dock post. He pulled the boat in tightly and Calico Jack stood up.

"Anne, you come with me. You stay here." he said, nodding at Old Dad the Cooper and Brown. He held his hand out to Anne, who politely refused and stepped out of the long boat with ease. Calico Jack followed her to the end of the dock and then took the lead.

Shipwreck City was a collaboration of old ships and stray pieces of lumber that happened to find themselves joining the pile. Calico Jack confidently strode into the mess of rotting lumber and took several turns before arriving at a ship's hull, deep in the middle of the 'city'. He knocked on the door.

"Enter." a gruff voice from the other side of the door commanded. Exchanging a glance with Anne, he opened the door.

"Captain John Rackham. Calico Jack."

"Captain Teague." Calico Jack said with a smile.

"It's been awhile." Captain Teague rose from his chair behind a mammoth desk and motioned for the two to seat themselves.

"Drink?" Teague asked, holding out a bottle of rum. Calico Jack nodded and Captain Teague poured two servings into less than clean cups and handed them to the pair. He took the bottle for himself. He raised his bottle and Calico Jack and Anne raised their cups to meet the toast. After taking a drink, Teague leaned back in his chair.

"So what bring you to Shipwreck Cove?"

Calico Jack tossed the small coin he had been holding onto the desk in front of Teague. Captain Teague glanced at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Rogers has sent Jonathan Barnet to capture me and me crew."

"Mhmm." Teague urged Calico Jack on.

"We've managed to avoid them until last week. We would've been captured pray the storm."

"So what do you want here? Are you looking for shelter? Protection?"

"Not exactly." Anne said.

"As the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean, I have one of the nine pieces of eight. I need a successor." Calico Jack continued.

"Do you have one in mind?" Teague asked, taking the piece of eight and turning it in his hand, much like Calico Jack had done in the long boat.

"I do."

Teague waved his hand, wordlessly asking who it was.

"Jack Sparrow."

At the sound of his son's name, Teague dropped the piece of eight.

"You're picking Jackie to be your successor?"

"Aye." Silence filled the room.

"That still doesn't answer my question, mate." Teague said after a minute. "Surely you know that Jackie isn't around these parts. And I don't blame him."

"That's exactly why I'm here, Captain Teague. I don't know where Jack is and I don't know how much longer I can run from the arm of Rogers."

"And…" Teague continued.

"And I'd like to leave the piece of eight in your care. If I come across Jack Sparrow in my remaining time, then I'll tell him the news and direct him here to receive the piece of eight. If I don't, Jack will be sure to show up here eventually and then you can be the one to tell him news."

"And what makes you think that I'd be inclined to do such a thing?"

"Captain Teague, you're the keeper of the Pirate Codex." Anne said. "Surely you understand how vital it is that a successor be named."

"Aye, you make a valid point, Miss Bonny. Alright, I'll keep the piece. However, you may not stay in Shipwreck Cove, Calico Jack. You must go out and try and find Jackie before Roger's arm is wrapped around you. Do we have an accord?"

"Aye." Calico Jack stood up, as did Captain Teague and Anne.

"Been good seeing you, Captain." Calico Jack said.

"Likewise. Be smart out there." Captain Teague replied. Taking this as their cue to leave, Calico Jack and Anne left the hull and returned to their ship.

Captain Teague sat down again after the door had been closed, his guests gone. He stared at the piece of eight on his desk, picking it up and turning it in his hand. His son, Jackie, was going to become a Pirate Lord. Being a pirate, he understood the significance of the position. However, being a pirate as well as a father, he couldn't feel more proud of Jack.

-POTC-

Several days later, Calico Jack and his crew had managed to avoid Jonathan Barnet. They were on a quest for Captain Jack Sparrow and his beloved ship, the _Black Pearl_. They had ruled out the obvious port; Tortuga. After talking with a few swashbuckler, rum soaked pirates, the crew decided to head for Singapore. After setting out in the dead of night, the _Neptune_ slid through the waters silently and in five days time, they were looking upon the shores of Singapore. Docking the ship, Calico Jack went ashore, alone this time. Speaking some of the ancient language, he was able to figure out that Jack Sparrow was indeed in Singapore. He navigated the streets until he heard a familiar "Savvy?"

"Jack Sparrow!" Calico Jack called out, walking towards the man on the busy and equally dirty street.

"That would be Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said turning around, to meet the voice. "Calico Jack. Fancy meeting you here, eh?"

"Fancy's got nothing to do with it, Jack." Calico Jack replied. "May I buy you a drink?"

"You may." Jack answered gaily. Together, the two of them walked to a local bar, the _Preacher's Daughter_, and sat down with two mugs of rum.

"So, what's the reason for this little get-together?" Jack asked after a few minutes of light conversation.

"I'm being pursued by Rogers. We've been chased half-way around the world and back by Jonathan Barnet. I know we can't go on much longer."

"So? What do you need me for?" Jack took a drink of rum.

"You may or may not know, Jack, but I am the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. I hold one of the nine pieces of eight that make me part of the Brethren Court."

"When you grow up at Shipwreck Cove, you learn these kinds of things, savvy?"

"Then I suppose you also know that I need a successor."

"And I suppose the reason you tracked me down is to name me your successor?"

"Aye, you'd be correct there."

"And what if I don't want the job?" Jack asked.

"You've no choice. Once you've been named a successor, you have to take the piece of eight. Once you have it in your possession, you can then name another successor if you don't want the job. But think of it Jack." Calico Jack said. "Captain Jack Sparrow…Pirate Lord of the Caribbean." Calico Jack waived his hand, as if painting the words in the stale air. Jack smiled.

"I quite like the sound of that, mate. So where's the piece of eight?"

"Well, you see, Jack, I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Jack asked. "Are you or aren't you the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean?"

"I am but the piece resides with Captain Teague. We feared that I would not find you before we're captured and thus, the piece would be lost forever."

Jack had stopped listening after the words 'Captain Teague'. Calico Jack stopped speaking and after a moment, Jack came out of his trance.

"So let me get this straight. You're naming me Pirate Lord of the Caribbean and I have to go to Captain Teague, of all people, to claim my prize?"

"Aye."

Jack sighed…nothing in life was ever easy.

"Very well." Jack said, standing up. "Thanks for the drink, thanks for the promotion, best of luck running away and let's get this over with."

With that, Jack Sparrow left the bar, leaving Calico Jack, and headed towards his ship.

"Master Gibbs!" Jack called.

"Aye, Cap't?" Mr. Gibbs scurried up to the Captain.

"Set a heading for Shipwreck Cove."

Jack started to walk away and Mr. Gibbs hurried to catch up to him

"Shipwreck Cove?" he repeated.

"Aye, that's what I said." Jack replied, hand on the doorknob to his cabin.

"What's in Shipwreck Cove that's peaked ye interest?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"Family business." Jack said before closing the door in Mr. Gibbs face.

-POTC-

A week later, it was the _Black Pearl_'s turn to navigate the long and narrow passageway to Shipwreck Cove. Once safely anchored, Jack rowed himself to the rickety dock and, like Calico Jack, followed the turns that led him to a door. He knocked and once again, Captain Teague commanded his guest to enter.

"Ah, Jackie." Teague said, seeing his son standing there, looking less than thrilled.

"Dad."

"I see that Calico Jack found you." Teague said, motioning for Jack to sit down. He held up a bottle of rum, silently asking if Jack wanted a drink. Jack reached over and took the bottle from him. After taking a big swig, Jack handed the bottle back.

"Aye, he did. Said you had something for me."

"He speaks the truth." Teague said. He reached into a drawer in the desk and pulled out the coin. He laid it down in front of Jack.

"He has made you the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean."

"So I've heard." Jack said dryly, picking up the coin and studying it. With Teague watching, Jack reached up and pulled a sting of beads from his bandana. After tightly securing the coin to the ornament, he replaced it carefully.

"What do you think? Does it suit me?" Jack asked, showing it off.

"Aye, it does." Captain Teague said. "I'm proud of you, Jackie."

Choosing to ignore his dad's attempt to get personal, Jack stood up.

"If there's not further business, I'd best be on me merry way."

Captain Teague stood up as well.

"That's all there is. But remember Jackie, you must honour the call, should it come."

"Aye, answer it with a cheerful hello. Got it." Jack replied.

"It's been nice seeing you, boy." Teague said.

"You too, Dad." Jack said before ducking out of the door. As he walked through the wooden city that surrounded him, he remembered his childhood and how badly he wanted to be free of it. And that's what he did. He got himself a ship and a crew and they travelled all over the world together. Jack reached up and felt his newest addition. He smiled, feeling a sense of accomplishment. A Pirate Lord had everything that they could ever want. And although Jack lacked many worldly goods, he had his freedom and that was all that mattered.

**Just in case anyone is remotely interested, Calico Jack and his ship, crew and fate are all actual people and events. Calico Jack was hung on November 18, 1720 in the real Port Royal. His body was then hung at the entrance to the port, warning against piracy. As you might expect, Calico Jack is one of the one that Jack pays tribute to in the beginning of **_**Curse of the Black Pearl**_**. **

**Review? **


End file.
